


dinner & diatribes

by Anonymous



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, aka dutch wears clothes arthur is nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dutch and Arthur shares an intimate moment in Saint Denis.In other words, they fuck after the Mayors party, weeks before it all goes to hell.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: Anonymous





	dinner & diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> attempt at smut, hope you like it  
> yes this is named after the song dinner and diatribes by hozier that i happened to listen to while writing, sue me

For the first time, he doesn’t care about Hosea’s disapproving look as Dutch whisks him away from the stage coach. “Arthur and I have some other business to attend to, we will be back in the morning!” Dutch tells them. 

The other  business is, as expected, a rented room at Saint Denis finest saloon. 

He’s tipsy, pretends not to see the way the owner stares at them when they request one room and one bed. They both were all too aware of the law and what they did to inverts, so Dutch gives the owner more money than he requests, a good incitement to avoid him scurrying off to tell the lawmen about the filthy sodomites residing in his fine establishment. 

Dutch leads him up the stairs, he’s swaying a bit as well, none of them had really cared about the rule of not drinking during jobs, not when it all seemed to have gone so well. They’d gotten the information they needed. A train station, a bank, a river boat, a city filled with opportunities just as it was filled with corruption and prissy rich people begging to get their teeth knocked out. 

Optimism never came easy for him, but just for tonight he would allow some sort of hope fill him, that this was the end of their bad luck. 

Dutch locks the door behind them, and immediately the older man’s hands are upon him, untying his bow tie, while Arthur backs up against the bed. His tailcoat is the next thing that goes, and then the waistcoat. Dutch is eager, throws everything to the side, the coat almost sending a vase down into the ground when it hits the table to the side of them. 

“ This suits you,” Dutch says. “You should dress up more often, everyone would swoon just at the sight of you.”

“That how you prefer me, lookin’ like one of them shiny turds back at the Mayor’s house?” 

“Oh, Arthur,” Dutch _purrs_ , “You know how I prefer you.”   


He feels a shiver down his spine as Dutch pushes him down, his lower back hitting the edge of the bed when he tumbles down, Dutch climbing on top of him with his knees between Arthur’s legs.    
  
Dutch is more eager than usual; he hears a button of his shirt pop when Dutch tries to pull it off him. “Easy there,” he says, “You’re gonna ruin it.”   
  
“We will be rich within weeks son,” Dutch laughs. “I think we can afford new shirts,” he shivers as Dutch’s hands glide over his now exposed nipples, looking at his chest admiration in the way that always made Arthur flush, he still couldn’t see what Dutch saw in him, Dutch who could have any woman he wanted. “I will buy you all the clothes in the world, I’ll dress you in the finest of silks,” Dutch begins to work on his pants, pulls them off in one practiced motion. “Or perhaps I won’t dress you at all.”   
  
Arthur lets out wheeze as he feels Dutch’s finger prod his entrance. “Sounds cold,” he gasps.   
  
“Not on Tahiti”, Dutch says, and laughs again when Arthur bucks his hips as Dutch hits the right spot inside him, “Would you like that, son? Spending your days naked in my bed? Tied up, no chance of ever leaving my side.”   
  
“I’d never leave you Dutch,” Arthur says. “You know that.”   
  
“Still,” Dutch murmurs. “I’d like to see you tied to my bed, perhaps you’d finally allow yourself some sleep if I did.”

“God, just put it in already,” he gasps as Dutch continues to stretch him with his fingers, “C’mon Dutch.”   
  
“Patience, Arthur, is a virtue,” Dutch tuts. 

“I  ain’t never been virtuous,” he’s painfully hard now, he knows Dutch is too but Dutch always had been more dignified than him, more in control over his needs. 

“You want my cock in you so badly?” Dutch finally withdraws his fingers, moves to kneel at the edge of the bed and pulls out his thick length from his pants. “Make sure to coat it well, son, since you wouldn’t let me prepare you properly.”

Always so chastising, Arthur thinks, but he crawls over to where Dutch is sitting and takes him in his mouth, the bitter taste of precum hitting his tongue. Dutch grabs his hair and pushes him down, Arthur almost gags but forces himself to relax as Dutch makes him swallow him whole, this was how Dutch liked it, having all the control and Arthur doesn’t mind, not at all, he likes whatever Dutch likes, or at least can stand it. Dutch hardly gives him any chance to catch his breath, with his hand in Arthur’s hair he makes Arthur move up and down his length, Arthur has to grasp Dutch’s clothed thighs to steady himself, kneads the inside of them with his fingers and his cheeks flushes as he hears Dutch moan above him.    
  
A trail of spit follows when Dutch finally lets him breathe again, some fluid dripping down and staining Dutch’s dark pants. 

Arthur can tell that he is getting impatient as well. Dutch manhandles him so that he lies on his stomach, and with one hand in his hair, one on his waist Dutch finally pushes in, slowly filling him up completely. 

It’s torturous, truly, when he continues to move slowly, the soft fabric of Dutch’s waistcoat sticking to his naked back when presses his body against his, buries his face in the crook his neck and bites and  licks his skin, trails kisses all the way up his neck to his jaw, bites the lobe of his ear as he thrusts him harder and harder into the mattress. 

“You’re perfect,” Dutch gasps in his ear, “Absolutely perfect, you’re so good for me Arthur, so good.”

He wants to tell Dutch to shut up, hates the way Dutch praises him, but all words are carved out of him when Dutch hits that spot inside him, only a garbled sound leaves his lips, and Dutch chuckles at the reaction, and hits it again and again and again until Arthur’s vision swims before him, and he comes all over the sheets with a choked off gasp.

Dutch comes soon after. His body slackens and Dutch almost collapses above him, still buried deep inside him. They lay like that for a while, sweaty and gasping for air, Dutch’s weight like a blanket over him, all he feels is Dutch, inside of him, above him and the scent of him surrounding him, claiming his senses in every way. 

“You  gonna get off soon, old man?” he jokes, and this seems to wake Dutch up. Some fluid leaks out from his aching hole when Dutch removes himself. Arthur moves to lie on his side, hisses when he feels a stab of pain along his back. Dutch gets up and-

“You gonna undress now?” Arthur asks in an incredulous voice. “Couldn’t you’ve done that before?   
  
“Shut up Arthur,” Dutch says. “I rather not sleep in these clothes.”   
  
“You seemed to be keen on fuckin’ in ‘em,” Arthur responds. “How’s sleeping any worse?”

The bed dips where Dutch goes to lie down next to him, Dutch pulls him close, embraces him from the behind. “I just want to feel you, son, is that enough of an explanation, or are you  gonna ruin the moment?”

Dutch, the romantic, would take him to bed fully clothed but refused to sleep next to him in anything other than his birthday suit. 

Not that Arthur minds, not at all. 

“You owe me a new shirt,” Arthur reminds him, and Dutch only hums in response.

With Dutch arms around him and the sound of his breaths he’s lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> shippers can have little a happiness. as a treat. 
> 
> created a tumblr, since i seem to prefer to post everything anonymous. if you want to read anything else i've written, everything is linked there.  
> https://afinenightofdebauchery.tumblr.com/


End file.
